


audience of a lifetime

by taigawara



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: and akiteru cheer for kei, even takeru's entire family came to his game, we've seen saeko cheer for ryuu, wheres shouyous family?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:28:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26953627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taigawara/pseuds/taigawara
Summary: "They'll be in the stands, cheering next to the other families. Yeah.. they will. I just know it."Hinata Shouyou told himself this every time he stepped onto the court."This time, for sure."
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	audience of a lifetime

_“You’ll come to my game, right?”_

That was the last question Hinata asked his mother before heading off to bed as told. They wished each other a good night’s rest per usual, shutting their doors mere seconds after one another. He crawled into bed and, for a few quiet minutes, he stared at the ceiling. Thinking. Imagining. Looking next to him, Natsu was sound asleep, curled in her blanket he had laid over her. He whispered into the still air.

_“You’ll cheer for me, right?”_

Desperate eyes scanned the roaring crowd. They had won yet another game, showing that Karasuno was a force to be reckoned with. He took great pride that he and his teammates were able to bring back the school that few had remembered as strong and worthy opponents. A shaky fist was raised in the air as he looked around, mouth opening for none to hear.

_“You’ll watch me on TV, right?”_

That was the last question Hinata asked his mother before ending the call as told. They wished each other a great day and night per usual, ending the call simultaneously. He fumbled his phone in his hands and, for a few quiet minutes, he stared at the ground. Thinking. Imagining. Looking next to him, his teammate was sound asleep, head resting back onto the bus seat. Turning away, he chose to look out the window before reluctantly falling asleep himself. In his dreams they were there, yet it didn’t make a difference.

_“You’ll see me next time, right?”_


End file.
